RWBY: I'm Not Who You Think I Am
by sonic123456a
Summary: Jah is an enemy and a hero,deceiving animal,but a noble and brave man who would do anything to save the people he loves.But when someone mysterious offers him a deal he's confused,his head gives him to many different directions to pick.
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

"Im sorry you had to do this"

What is this, who is that

"No dont aplogize p..please dont"

"Please dont cry"

No I dont want see this

"Promise me that you'll keep her safe"

The girl put her hand on the his cheek

Why is her hand shaking so much is she **DIEING**

"I will"

"I love you "

Her hand fell to the floor **LIFELESS**

STOP...STOP!..STOP it !

*Gasp*jah sat up immediately hah hah "(damn these stupid nightmares keep coming,why why does my mind keep showing me these visions)" ergh ...damn these stupid migraines its enough for me to deal with these visions now looks like your awake now,"huh? if you want a fight I can't giv...he stopped when the girl walked in front of him and kneeled down to look in his face. The girl had pale white skin, with black hair covering the left side of her face, and amber eyes. "Hmmm you're cute what's your name? The girl said with a smile on her face. Jah started to blush Jah,you can call me Jah. The girl chuckled hmmm Jah she held out her hand "Cinder". Jah took her hand and she lifted him of the ground,now they were standing face to face. "So what do you want?" Jah said this with a confused face. Cinder chuckled and put a smile on her face "well I have an offer that you wouldn't turn down". Jah nodded saying "go on". Were looking for a fourth member"..."yeah and what does that have to do with me?" cinder started to circle around Jah. She stopped when she got back in front of him."Well..."with a smirk on her face she walked closer to were they could only see each others eyes "I say the rumors are true your aura tells alot,and that's why I want you to be a part of my plans." ...plans? "Well I'll detail you on that later if you accept my offer" "Wait out of the blue you come and introduce yourself and ask me to join your team, why should I" Well for one you'll be part of the strongest team throughout the school , and well your going to be an exchange student to a new school am i correct,new oppents that are practically stronger than what you face now. Silence filled the air as Jah turned away from Cinder until he broke the silence "not interested" oh well.. Than my offer still stands" keeping her composure and emotions Cinder went around jah and attempted to walk away when Jah stopped her. "Hey...wait I accept your offer". "Oh I knew you would've accepted...well than Jah,I'll see you around"

("What just happen my lips just moved on its own.) Oh well its a first time for eveything maybe this will bring new things to come, alright fine lets see where this takes me.

**Fixed grammer and spelling**


	2. Chapter 1: Murder

**Authors Note: hey its sonic123456a here and this is an authors note im basicaly going to use this to talk about upcoming stories or whats going to happen the next chapter but will get back to talking in the next chapter bye.**

Chapter 1: Murder and the start of phase 2

Jah and emrald are walking back to get mercury, while following the directions the old man gave them. ''Well arent you lost'' murcury said this with a grin irritated,Emrald pulled out a wallet from thin air and put the money in his face

''Mercury I will seriously pay you to shut up'' "thats not your money" "well it could be yours for five minutes of silence" "hmmmmmm nope" "ergh fine" emrald turned around to leave when she was blocked by jah. "What?" "Sigh please give me my wallet, before I do something that you wouldn't like" emrald gave back jah's wallet in defeat. "errr fine lets just get this job over with"

30 minutes later:

Finally! Were here jah said this with satisfaction "okay remember... come on!"Jah went inside just to be revealed to all kinds of books he dotted off to the adventure section,while emrald went to the counter and ringed the service bell.

Strong toned voice came from the storage.

"In a minute" a man with a strong body build and a wolverine hairstyle appeared from the storage with books in hand stating his stores title after looking at emrald he paused.

..."how may I help you?"

Mercury slams a book close, "just browsing"

"Um do you have the theif and the butcher"

Well yes" "thats great!" An awkward silence filled the store.

..."would you, ah like a copy"

"Nope."

Well.. "oh oh do you haaave the 6 celestial ponies"

Jah and mercury "shocked the six celestial ponies?"

Its about - jah interrupts her trying not to hear any details. "yeah he has it"

Mercury slams another book close, "and no pictures. " Do you Have any comics" "In the front"Jah walks to the side of emrald "okay enough **Freindly** talk I gave you enough chance to surrender but you kept your guts I'll give you that but you know why were here."

*Emrald cuts in* "look you know who we are, do you ..Tuxson." "Yes."

"Right and you know your brothers of the White fang are very disapointed in your decision to move all the way to valm so we have specifiec orders only for you ...so are you going to fight back?" A long pause filled the now dark book store. ... YES! Tuxson unleashed his beast mode and jumbed of the counter at an attempt to strike Emrald but she easily dodged it and Tuxson was flying at mercury who put a smirk on his face and jah knew what he was going to do Mercury NO! Jah tried to stop him but it was to late as he already did the kick that activated the guns on his boot gauntlets BANG! Tuxson droped to the floor dead jah raced to his side and tried to check his neck for a pulse.

"What are you doing he's dead mercury said this with amused look" "what did you do !" Jah was inferiated with sparks of blue and red sparks of fire coming from him , he got up and picked mercury up from the floor from his collar.

"Jaheim stop!" emralds voice made jah snap out of his trance that made him put mercury down. "Sorry I just" "yeah its alright you havent been in this line of work before"she tried to reassure jah. "Yeah but thats the point we werent suppose to kill him we were to aprehend him and bring him back to base" "wait what why didnt you try to tell us this before!" Because you didnt let me you just went right in before even thinking do we have a plan?" Ergh forget it " Emrald opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but quickley closed it."Mercury sighed well we should at least get rid of the body"

Yeah yeah ill do that SCENE END


	3. Extra Chapter: Why Remember ?

**Authors Note: hey guys its me sonic123456a and for all my fans out there if I have any. This is a little chapter for you guys for my couple (oc and Cinder)Oh yeah,before I forget the next chapter is going to be about the end of RWBY volume 2 episode 2 its basicaly going to be about jah hanging out with team **

**RWBY its a mission for phase 2 from cinder.**

Extra Chapter: Why Remember?

I stop trying to remember the past, I hate crying,I hate memories, I hate the way they keep coming back...I just stoped trying to hold on.

Hey cinder I have ...a Jah stoped trying to make small talk as cinder was unresponsive it looks like shes holding a picture. As I crept ever closer and my hand inches from her shoulder I hear a small snif and huff.

"Cinder are you alright" it was whisper but i knew that she heard me

"Sniff huf I..im alright return to your buisness"

"No i wont , what happened?" I knew I souldent be asking cinder of all people that question mostly because she keeps her emotions hidden but this turned around and looked at me with her amber eyes I could see a tear roll down her cheek but i took my thumb and wiped off the tear before it could reach the drop off. She totally broke down after burying her face in my chest and holding on to dawned on me that the pjcture she was holding was of her mother, yeah...common.

I tried to comfort her telling her -"Its alright ... its alright" I could see a picture on the floor,the photo had a women holding what I suspect to be Cinder when she was baby on it...this is why I dont remmember the past, this is why ...

~I hate memories~


	4. OC Description

**Author:Sorry to the people that is expecting another chapter from me soon, dont worry by the day after tommorrow I will be done with the chapter im trying to finish this extra chapter on Jahs past today. Anyway I've been informed from a freind that I haven't described my character sorry. so here is adescription for him. Also shout out to sharp raven for my first review and following my story and if your reading this thanks, check him out he has a good RWBY fanfic.**

Name: Jah

Age: 19

Race: half faunus

Biography: Jah was a graduate from Sanctum Academy like Pyrrha his ex. His father is the owner of the Flame Weapons and dust inc, who specialize in making weapons that are made from fire dust crystals , and is one of the top 3 partners of the Shinee Dust Company, flame weapons and dust incorporation standing as the top business company for dust crystal mining. At age 17 jah was sent to one of his home villiages to get his weapon Bloody magma descendent of his dad side the red flame dragon , he inherited fallen wing after his sister of his mothers family the blue flamed dragon. This was after the tounament when he lost to pyrha in the finals his sword broke he had another sword called skullfire made out of a special stone that is able to allow hus aura ti be send to the sword to generate beoke mid battle so he had to forfeit. He wanted to become a hunter for his sister who died in a mission.

Appearance: He stands at 5,11" tall with an average skin tone, not to pale and not to tanned either, and has short black hair which has been cut short at the sides and back and has dark red and blue eyes.

Clothing: Jah wears blue jeans that has a belt with a large silver buckle a red V-necked shirt that is worn underneath a black trench-coat that has a blue and red Phoenix wings that is seperated by the middle,with red and blue linnings going down each sleeves,and a pair of black boots. A pair of black fingerless gloves. He wears a strap, that goes over the sides his belt that has two sword sheathes on each side that hold blood magma and Fallen wing.

Personailty: "Jah personality? huh oh I got it" Jah is a kind hearted person hes willing to do something for everybo

dy it was the one thing that his sister told him to do."always remember treat everybody like they were your own kind of person that you know you can go to if you had any problems and needed somebody to talk to. He always knows what to say to get somebody up and running comforting them. he has a tendency to not say nothing for the entire day not greeting or answering anybody, unless it was a question from the teacher he takes his grades seriously.

I hope you can describe my character.


	5. Extra Chapter 2: MIMI

I remember that day

...this memory...I hate this memory,no matter how hard I try to block it my mind always send those scenes back to me, it even sends the most traumatizing thing in my childhood.

**Life brings tears, smiles, and memories**

**The tears dry ,the smiles fade,but memories last forever.**

~Unknown Quote~

I was an in my fourth year at sanctum academy, it was basically after the test that all this happened I was called in by the headmaster why would he be wanting me? I haven't done anything wrong. I hesitantly pushed opened the door.

"Headmaster you called for me" I took the seat in front of his desk, "yes i just needed to give you this" he handed me an envelope with a fancy tag on it, oh that meant it was from the government. To the flame family. I raised an eyebrow to this, I was going to open but remember that my mom said to not open any messages from the government. "Thank you,uh? Anything else" "hmm oh your dismissal is early get your things and go home Jah" "huh wh.." I opened my mouth ask why but I looked at the letter in my hand."okay good night headmaster." "he nodded goodnight to you too." after that period I went to my locker to retrieve my stuff. sigh I got a light tap on the shoulder."huh?" I closed my locker and I looked to my side to see Pyrrha with concern on her face.

"Jah what happened?why are you getting your belongings its not even time to leave yet?"

" Nothing the principle just called me in his office and gave me a letter than dismissed me from the rest of the school day.

Pyrrha looked to the ground given this new question"hmmmm that's weird wh...oh my she looked at me with the most scared look ever covering her mouth.

"huh wh blarq.." I threw up something but it wasent vomit it was blood seconds after realizing this my body with numb and I fell down I hit my head which knocked me out I could hear Pyrrha screaming for help before my senses compleley faded.

* * *

In The Hospital

I opened my eyes to a sleeping Pyrrha laying her head on my lap.I str my arms out which disconnected the medicine attached to my vain.I looked to my left side to see my sister asleep in the chair next to the bed I was resting on visit cut short by my hospitalization. Trying not to wake Pyrrha Jah sat up carefully in the middle of a sigh Jah was pinched hard on the cheek.

owwww sis...twer stwog! "No my visit is ruined because of you but...damn you idiot I should slap you. Jem let go of Jah's cheek before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you" seeing her eyes water up like that I had to do something.

"Oh come here sis"I opened my arms out telling her hug me she did while breaking down in tears."Its alright its alright" I also had to do the same thing with Pyrrha when she woke cried more than my sister did, my shirt was drenched with tears.

"okay first question brother what the #$&% happen." Pyrrha covered her mouth in surprise by what my sister said

"Sister that language is not appreciated didn't mom teach you manners by sending you to beauty school."she pouted at me.

"whatever"

"anyway answering your question,I don't know i realized at the last minute that I was bleeding from my mouth than I vomited blood."Jem had her eyes close putting two and two together.

"Jah did you get a letter from the government..."I paused at this question silence filled the room as I didn't respond for a moment I could feel my heart stop 20 times at that question.

"uh I have the letter right here." Pyrrha reached over the bed to hand the paper to Jem but I snatched the paper out of Pyrrha hands before she could give it to her.

I opened the letter than held the letter close to my face so no one could see what i was reading.

* * *

Dear Flame Family,

We are incredibly saddened to tell you about the **DEATH OF YOUR DAUGHTER MIMI,SHE HAS DIED IN BATTLE FROM AN ERSA** while saving her friend. I am sure that your family must be going through a whole range of emotions right now, from being devastated to proud to angry, then back to devastated again.

Knowing that she died while serving her country and saving her friend. Knowing this is supposed to bring you a little bit of comfort, and I hope it does. You know that your daughter loved being a Hunter and that she was proud of what she was doing. While no armed services member wants to die in the line of duty, they all know it's a possibility, and it's a risk they're willing to take.

That said, it's never easy on the ones they leave behind. All I can say is that you're perfectly entitled to whatever you're feeling, and you will help yourself if you feel all those emotions instead of trying to bury them. That's the only way you can truly begin to has left behind her kin and a will, her child would be transferred to you in 2 weeks.

and most importantly...

~We're Sorry~

* * *

No I cant be live those first pair of words I read it over and over again but the words stained the page and my mind. "cough cough hac cough" I started to cough up blood which started to stop my breathing.I was losing my vision.

"Jah please! don't do this again doctors!" I could fell hands touch both sides of my face turning it to a crying sister.

Jah don't close your eyes hold on the doctors will be here in a second just don't close your eyes!

she was only saying what was going to happen pretty soon I already closed my eyes and my hearing was becoming muffled,my body was numb.

I passed out.

next thing I know I open my eyes to see a blank room nothing but blank white space around us until the scene changed.

I saw Jem she was smiling sitting next to me when we was younger

"Jah...what happens to us when we die?" I thought about the question for some time our grandpa died recently but before she never asked me that question.

"You leave this world forever never to live again." I was blunt giving my self a mental slap for not coming up for something more sweet or appropriate ."uh-oh" I started to hear crying but it wasn't from Jem it was from MIMI.

"MIMI?"I had ran inside at this was crying in mothers arms she was trying to calm her down but she would not stop.

Mom let me try" mom sighed and let go of MIMI who was sitting down crying her eyes out in her hands.

I knelt down to look in my sisters,I grabbed her hands and moved them out of the way I was looking at her with an angry I wiped her tears away also giving her a reassuring look.

"why are you crying please tell me." She looked at me with her dark red eyes as they soon changed to a Indigo eye color looked at her hands that I was holding.I release them and I saw a wedding ring.

"My husband died Jah he...he died" Iwas shocked at her words but I didn't want her tearing up again it I held her right hand and we stood up together,she immediately clung on to me holding on to my shirt crying.

"Its alright while you cry but I want you to listen to this,do you remember when grandma died Jem and I couldn't stop crying you were there and you told us...uh."it was the wrong time to forget something so thoughtful.

"you understood that our whole world must feel upside down right now but remember everybody is made into one of the greatest things in the world an angel, and then you said the the most warming poem to came to the side of me.

"Now we want to say it to you."she stood up rubbing her eyes sniffing with a smile on her face as we both said this warming poem."

* * *

I know that your husband dead and he's gone for good  
It's hard to accept, but now we understand  
Nothing lasts forever,now say these words to yourself  
Now you're up in heaven; it makes me feel glad  
That finally your pain and sadness has ended  
Just like the way God had intended  
At this time you're standing at those big golden gates  
Up in heaven your new life awaits  
I know you're looking down on us wanting us to be strong  
And I know you have been all along  
We all miss you and that's definitely true  
When we think of all the times we had with you  
For now you've gone up high in the sky  
Because this is your time to say goodbye

"Oh my you recited that poem so well" Mother started to sob MIMI walked up to us and gave us the biggest hug ever more like a tight that our faces were touching so close for her to kiss both of us on the head.

"Oh your the best twins a sister can have."

" We told you don't call us twins were not the same gender "

"It doesn't matter your not the same gender you were born the same time so your twins I love you both.

** END OF PART 1 **

** This is the source original poem so I give credit to these guys and the owner of this poem and yes Jem and Jah is twins oh! and sorry for the hiatus been dealing with some life problems.**

Source: poem/a-poem-about-the-death-of-a-loved-one#ixzz3AQvccwSl Family Friend Poems


	6. Chapter 2: What a day

**Okay i got backtracked and I was going to upload this yesterday but my internet got messed up so sorry to people who were anticipating this next chapter, but the good news double update, well one of the updates are going to explain some stuff about my OC. do not steal him for any reason. Anyway here it is chapter 1 part 2.**

**Chapter 1.2: friend or foe?**

The day was long,and bloody, I guess slaying grims is easier than to kill another human-being. Its just that seeing the blood..., I just want to vomit, kill, destroy. The word just...

**Im not afraid of death; I just don't want to be there when it happens.**

**Woody Allen**

As the squad is returning to base Emerald noticed that jah hasn't said anything the whole way back and became really concerned about him so she tried to check on him.

"...hey jah are you okay?" *No Response* (come on jah at least answer...)

"You know emerald,he's conflicted with his own thoughts right now."

"I know but..." Emerald looks down on the ground as a feeling covers her,Jah saw this he knew that it was his fault she was sad so he tried to cheer her up.

"I'm alright, thanks for caring though.." Emerald smiled relieved to here Jah words.

"well as long as your alright,and your welcome." Emerald sad look soon changed into a look of a big smile.

you know your cute when you have that smile on your face" Emerald's face lit up like a tomato from that comment. "hah hah hah hah" "what I errgh mercury!"

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry

I don't know why but when your face turned red I couldn't help it" Jah "anyway were here."

The team was in front of a warehouse that that had guards walking all around outside,they then proceeded to walked to the entrance were they were met by guards who glared at the new member but soon moved out of the way to let the trio in. Jah stopped right at the entrance.

"Hey guys i'm not going in."Mercury and Emerald stopped to make sure nothing was wrong.

"What happen you have to clear your mind again?" He nodded

"No I'm just going to take a look around."Mercury stared at him with a curious face.

"You sure?,this isn't a place for sight seeing."

"look just go in without me,Oh and tell Cinder S.P.2 for me okay."Mercury just went in went in with out questioning any further as it seemed was still positioned in front of the entrance Watching Jah walk away from base.

"Emerald hurry up!"Emerald snapped out of the thoughts clouding her mind.

"sorry coming"

* * *

Next day: In Town 12:45 am

I had A lot of stuff on my mind plus the murder keeps coming back with that same horrific image him laying there blood covering the floor coming from his just make me ask myself a question is that how ...No no I cant imagine that.I got another powerful headache well until that classy girl came.

"Hey jah a coincidence seeing you here." Jah turned around to see a girl with Neapolitan Ice cream hair,her eyes similar to Jah's the left pink and right brown.

"Oh Good afternoon Neo"Neo bows to Jah as in saying "good day to you too."

"so what are you doing today'

"nothing,I really just want to take a walk around valm."Neo suddenly clings to Jah's arm.

" oh since were both doing the same thing can I walk with you"Neo looked up smiling at him. Jah was blushing because she was way to close inside his comfort zone. but most importantly he didn't remember her looking so looks away not wanting her to see the blush on his face

"Okay but don't cling to my arm like that."

time lapse: P.O.V

I didn't know how much time has passed or even where we were because I was more on explaining to her the whole origin of my ancient family history. Finally reached the middle of the street when I looked a girl with a hair cape was thrown right in the route of a truck.

P.O.V END

"Ruby!"A girl with orange hair with a bow on top ,and has green eyes screams for Ruby who was about to be hit by a truck until Jah had appeared right in front of the girl when it came into about 10 feet of them jah did a 360 kick.

"impact reversal!" The truck came in no contact of Jah's foot as big wave of powerful air shocked the truck back so much that the whole engine was crushed forward making black smoke arise from the crushed motor.

**Impact reversal - A move that is able to send the impact of any attack or damage back,this move is very destructive legend says that it could make the world go into a countdown of destruction.**

"are you alright ruby?" Jah looks behind him to see nothing than to his side,to see her running into the alleyway to the side of him she turns around hearing him.

"Yes thank you for saving my hero!"while running backwards she blows two kisses at jah,than turns around and she's gone in a instant. Neo starts to run up breathing heavily she soon straightens up.

"Do you know who that was just a moment ago?"

"No,should I have known who it was?"Neo lets out a deep sigh in disappointment but Jah soon realizes who that was.

" oh was that our target Ruby Rose?"Neo responds with a nod.

"hey, you okay grandpa?"the old man in the drivers seat shakes his head yes.

the crowd raises questions and becomes startled by appearance Neo hears two girls questioning themselves if he was a faunas are not.

"Is he a faunas? I don't know he has no features. Hes probably just hiding them you could clearly see from his eyes he's a cat."

uh oh maybe we should make our leave"Neo soon realizes that jah was already walking away with headphones on he had an saddening look on his gives out a deep sigh after getting message she needed to meet up with torchwick to protect him during the presentation for new recruits.

"I know how you feel monster. End

**Okay so I know this story stinks it really hasn't been no action its coming in the next this story hasn't been going as successful as I wanted it to be but whatever I don't for the people who has sticked by me some bad news things have been really slow ltely im about to move and school is going to start back up soon so don't be expecting some chapters from for some time okay.**


	7. Chapter 3: First impressions

**Okay guys for the people who is following this story on every update.I just want to give a little thanks to a real friend of mines Piemaster981.I'll be doing a 1,500 too 2,000 words story now,and I will be uploading a chapter every Friday or so that's it.**

**Chapter 2: First Impressions**

Jah was kinda mad at himself for leaving Neo like he he got a massive headache from all the commotion from the eyes that were on him. The word cat stayed in his mind as it reminded him of a memory that appeared in his eyes.

It was a really cold winter day as the ground piled up with snow droping from the sky a girl with a tail and cat ears was sitting on a park bench turning her face away from an approaching figure.

"Naho?"The girl Naho gave out a big sigh, as she knew she couldn't hide her face from Jah she wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"...uh." Jah grabbed her chin with his dumb and his index finger moving her head so they could look face to face,Naho could see Jah eyes growing angry as he found out what was making her not face him. it was a bruise from a punch that's become really swollen on the left side of her face. Naho pushes Jah's hand away and looks in the other the direction again.

"Naho look-at-me ." Jah was becoming enraged she looked back this time but not with a blank face but with a tears falling down her face she was sobbing Jah reached for her face wiping a tear off that was coming down her eyes he firmly placed his hands to her cheek where the bruise was. she placed her hand on the top of his,she could feel a strong warmth from his hand almost soothing the pain of the injury she had.

"Does it still hurt?" Jah said with a big smile on his face,she could feel a little sting but no real pain she nodded in response.

"Good but we should still put some first aid cream on it."

A weird voice came into her mind with mixed feelings with it told her to do an action she agreed with Naho took Jah's hand and quickly pulled him down with all her might. catching him by wrapped her arms around his neck, and a sweet and gentle kiss.

"Mmph...Naho..I.."He was at a loss of words staring into her yellow cat like eyes he leaned in this time kissing her on the lips one more time being the instagator when they parted Naho gave a big smile to jah.

"Tha...thank you Jah"It was With that she smiled at him.

"that's it"a blush appeared on her face.

"..yeah what do you want me to do."

"Maybe I love you...Naho"she whispered something, that he was not able to hear but reading her lips.

"I love you too"

Vision End

* * *

Somehow when I regained my conscious It was the middle of the night and I was sitting on a park anytime I'll have a vision of the past my body always moves on its own to weird places. alert alert alert,I heard my scroll vibrating in my pocket I took it out quickly to see Roman sending a distress signal from not far away,I close the scroll quickly running to the nearest building I could find.

P.O.V END

Jah dashes to nearest building putting his aura into his feet he jumps on the wall in a crouching position this time a burst of energy erupts from behind him sending him flying to the roof. After landing he begins jumping building to building. Finally making it to a highway,Jah could see all the commotion and people that was trapped in cars are being saved by firefighters and cops.

"Hmmmmm, it should be somewhere through this highway."He putts away his scroll and drops down on one of the cars proceeding he jumps from car to car ignoring the cops calls to stop. He Finally reaches a part of the highway where one of the safety guards that are opposed to keep the cars fom falling off the road were gone. The scroll beeps again alarming him that he has reached his destination. Jah senses Roman's aura and jumps off the highway, and lands on the edge of a rock while searching he finds a scene in the distance that had Neo blocking a dust fire powered attack with her weapon.

"Lady ice cream always A pleasure Neo"Neo bows in aquintance yellow haired girl dashed at roman with amazing speed. Jah takes this as his cue to intervene. He puts on his hood and jumps down.

* * *

P.O.V again

I quickly put on my hood to conceal my identity and jumped down I knew I wouldn't make it in time so I used a art that I learned from my father.

**Sonic Time: a move that allows the user to slow down time around the user in battle to dodge are move quicker as in going in a sonic speed, through the users eyes things will slow down around them while they're going at a normal speed,while in the opponents eyes he would be moving at an incredible speed.**

Every thing slowed down around me as I ran in front of Neo before the punch was going to hit her I grabbed the girls arm just in time as the time limit to use this move ran out everybody was in shock as I was holding her arm.

"oh hey Fire red" Ignore him.

When I looked up I saw a girl with long yellow hair that looks like its burning,with anger filled red eyes,she was in a shock of surprise but that look soon was replaced by a mad one as she tried to strike me with her right arm.I quickly dodge to the left grabbing her right arm punching it upwards from the elbow. It hurt so much I could see the pain in her face.I than pulled her forwards kneeing her stomach,I let go and moved back she hugged her stomach, while she was distracted with trying to soothe her pain I did a mid air 180 kick downward onto her back I put so much power in to it cracks formed on the ground around where her body laid.

"Blake wait!"I looked up with my hidden face to see another girl charging at me with amazing speed she disappeared but it was only an illusion as she was right in front of me doing an horizontal slash.I easily disabled her,spun around and knocked her out by hitting her in the back of the head with the butt of the blade she fell second.

Another girl with silver hair shot a Ice powered crystal at me,I focused my aura into the girls sword.I than positioned myself, so when the attack came into a close enough range I did an horizontal slash which reflect the shot right back at her I spun around and threw a little fire power of my own back at fatigue must have gotten to her because when she tried to dodge it looked like she was struggling she was frozen in place by her own move and my incoming attack knocked her backwards out of the frozen ice pillar throwing her on her back knocked down one to go.

P.O.V END

"HaHahaHaHa,wow after that performance I have to give you a applause C will be very happy ounce she knows what you've there is only one problem...finish little red riding hood over took her fighting stance hearing what Roman said, her face said she was a little until a helicopter landed right behind the three,so jah spoke in a dark deep tone.

"I'll give you mercy this time but the next time you try to interfere with our plans your heads are mine" With that he stabbed the sword in the ground and turned around to face Neo and Roman as they all walked into their escort vehicle and took off.

* * *

Roman grunts while taking a seat, he takes out an cigar and lights it.

"what, mad that they ruined your perfect day."

"hehehe I just wanted to smoke"He laid one leg on the next one and laid his head back Jah wasn't really having it,so he got up from his seat and slapped the cigar out of his mouth,then grabbed him by the collar and banged his head on the helicopter wall.

"what the hell is wrong with you."

"what the hell is wrong with me what the hell is wrong with you?!"He banged him on the wall again.

also causing a dent this time.

" Roman why did you do that,why didn't you stick to protocol if this happened?"

"well They already gotten through security and they already heard the whole lecture and presentation about the robot so whats the big deal?."

"oh you don't get it,your the problem!If me or Neo wasn't there you would've."

"I would've what?."

"this could have happened."Jah unsheathes Bloody Magma and puts it to Romans throat, to make sure he got the idea he put a little pressure to draw a little blood from his throat."

"Jah stop your scaring me"Neo said in a pleading voice,Roman spoke up in choke words.

"makybe you...ehh should li..listen to the ...girl."Jah sheathes his sword and grabs his collar with both hands again.

" I think you've got the message." Jah lifts him up from the floor and slams him back down knocking him out."

**Chapter End**


	8. Chapter 4: Pyrrah

**Hey guys sonic123456a here sorry about not uploading for a week or 2 or 3 :( anyway some good news im back and I made some new friend's at school awesome right,so here's the deal I think i'll upload a chapter every sunday or friday when I have the chance so for the people who are sticking with me here is the newest chapter.**

**Chapter 4: My ex Pyrahh**

Jah was sitting back in the seat where he was waiting for the match to start,hearing all the conversations that was going on all around him,it was this one conversation between two girls that caught his ears.

"Is she crazy,she could get herself killed in a four vs one match."

"wait this is **Pyrrah Nikkos** you're talking about she can beat anyone's challenge I've seen it happen."That name,was like a needle being put in his head as he started to remember a girl with red hair and a good going he started to remember their promise before they parted ways.

* * *

**The Promise**,..

"Jah promise me that we'll meet each other again and you'll take care of yourself for me."

"yeah I will...I promise."I remember Pyrrah leaning in closer to me her face was right next to mine as we both closed our eyes I felt a soft hold on my lip,I grabbed pyrrah by the waist as I deepened the kiss we sat there for almost what felt like an eternity when we parted she pulled me into an embrace.I could here her about to breakdown as she tried hard to hold her sniffles.

"I love you Jah I..don't want to to part ways with each other"I hugged her back comforting and reassuring her that its going to be alright,We parted for another time she looked into my eyes again and a smile appeared before her face as she started to laugh.

"Whats so funny!"

"its just your eyes they're so unique"

"well seeing somebody with emerald eyes is very unique to me."

"thank you but that's not what I meant, I mean that your eyes say a lot."

"what do they say that's so unique then.

Well when I kissed you both your eyes changed to a red color and that means you felt what my heart was saying."After saying that sentence she took my hand and placed it where her heart was clutching her fingers in mines.

"I saw your heart just for a second and I saw that you felt the same love for me,as I have for you."she laid her head on my chest,as my heart raced to catch its breath at what she said.

"look...I have one more day until I have to leave for a school across waters so i'm all yours"She looked up at me then back at my shirt.

"Than stay here just for today and show me the meaning behind your words."Pyrrah briefly placed her hands on my chest as she guided it down under my shirt I jumped a little at her touch,she motioned me to put my arm up.I put my arms up so she could removed my top from my body,her eyes wouldn't leave my muscles for a minute.I took a hold of her shirt pulling it over her head removing did not have a bra on so her breast were exposed when I pulled her top off.I started kissing her on the neck and felt all over her body, I can hear her breath faster at my very touch.I felt her grab my shoulders pushing me on the bed with her in time started to remove my belt throwing it on the ground beside the bed.I rolled her on her back and started to touch all over her body until I reached the bridge of her jeans unbuttoning her pants and zipping it down slowly before pulling it off her curvy covered her face with her hands, as I slowly removed both of our last piece of clothing.

"J-jah please the bed sheet"she must be shy about her body I threw the bed sheet over our body's getting into position with me on top,she still was covering her face.

"look theirs nothing to worry about okay you look cute."I removed her hands from her face as she started to ease and wrap her arms around my neck.

"look before we do this promise me one more thing."

"yeah anything"

"when we see each other again promise me that we'll stay with each other forever."

"I promise if we ever see each other again i'll never leave your side."tears started to fill her eyes as she pulled me in and gave me another kiss.

"Cross your semblance"I chuckled at the joke

"cross my semblance"

"I love you"

"I love you too pyrrah."

* * *

"Jah,jah,jah!"I jumped up from my memory.

"Jah you okay, you slept through the whole fight."

"Yeah i'm ok- wait I slept through the whole fight"

"yep but its still more action to come."Emerald pointed to the arena grounds as jah directed his attention to that area as he could see Mercury getting his but whooped on the first move but he recovered quickly getting space between him and the time Mercury went again but faster pyrrah didn't back down hitting Mercury in the stomach with Mercury came back stronger with powerful leg play soon disabling her of was strange he was sure when Mercury was going to connect with that final moved her hand right next to his boot and he clumsily moved his leg back slightly in the direction it was heading but it didn't seem right to jah,when Mercury stumbled he would've spun around and try to kick her.

Jah got up and walked out ignoring Glynda's death stare,Soon after he saw everybody walk out as Mercury and Emerald were the last ones to be out he joined them back to their walk to the lockers to change.

"So whats her semblance?"they both look at him with eyes saying...

"No i'm not telling you my semblance"

"whatever it was worth a try its polarity"

"hmm I see,i'll go tell Cinder."Emerald grabbed me by the shoulder stopping me.

"hey wait you and Cinder have been spending a lot of time together whats the deal."Emerald had a really curious look on her face.

"oh you really want to know"

"yeah."

"okay *sigh* I proposed to Cinder and were working on making a baby"Emerald held a hand in front of her mouth before running to the nearest garbage can and throwing up everything she/ had eaten from silver haired was laughing his ears off dropping to the ground and holding his stomach saying he couldn't walked away with a look that said "that's what you get."

Team Room

Jah opened the door to the team's dorm room seeing Cinder laying on the bed he begins to walk up to her bed and started to shake her is she a deep sleeper or something,he didn't know what to do but pull the bed sheets off of as he did so Cinder subconsciously grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the bed with her the sheets barely covered her body as she was tried his hardest to look away but her body was something to kill for.

"Cinder wake up its almost time for the next classes to start so stop dreaming!"He could see Cinder open her eyes glowing a golden color she looked up at Jah than were his arm was leading she looked back at him.

"you now a pervert has penalties."Feeling her Tightening the grip on his arm Jah waited for the worst to happen.

**After Classes**

Jah is sitting on the bed next to Cinder reading a book as she lays her head on his shoulder knitting a dress of some sort, Emerald is tapping something on her scroll while Mercury is laying on the ground beside her reading a comic book.

"And finally Pyrrah Nikkos"

"ahhh the invincible girl."

"shes smart but I wouldn't say invincible."

"Oh do tell."

"Her semblance is polarity,but you never know just by watching."Mercury decided to clarify her doubt,laying down the comic book and explaining what happened during their sparing match.

"After she made contact with my boots she could to move them however she wanted but she made only slight adjustments."

"yeah I saw that It looked like she just dodged the move when she actually used her semblance in the battle."

"right just to make it look like she's untouchable,she doesn't broadcast her powers so it puts her opponents at a disadvantage."

"mmmm people assume she's fated for victory...when she's really taking fate into her own hands,interesting add her to the list."Emeralds scroll beeped saying Pyrrah was added to the list.

"You should be able to take her on no problem."

"Its not about overpowering the enemy."Jah was going to say something else but Cinder finished the sentence for him.

"Its about taking away what power they have,and we will in due time."Mercury fell back down back into his previous position letting out a sigh.

"huh I hate waiting"

"Don't worry Mercury,we have a fun weekend ahead of us."

"okay besides serious the stuff jah who are you taking to the dance."A red haired girl appeared in his mind from that question.

"I have somebody in mind."He got up and laid Cinder who was now asleep in the bed and under the sheets.A slight snore could be heard from mercury on the floor as Emerald rolled her eyes and threw his bed sheet over took his exit from the dorm room,as Emerald let out a deep sigh as she got in her bed.

End


End file.
